<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cassian by DannyMass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979541">Cassian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyMass/pseuds/DannyMass'>DannyMass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eberron, Eberron Renewed, On Borrowed Time - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>D&amp;D</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyMass/pseuds/DannyMass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cassian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/699823">Ebberon Renewed</a> by Eric Strimple.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The goblin declenions swam together on the page in front of him. How much more of this would he have to do.  Wasn’t speaking it enough? Besides, the King said that almost everyone in Drooam could speak and write common these days. If they would only choose to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Charlie’s voice floated back into to Cassian’s awareness as he sat frowning over the paper, “......will have all of the principle etiquettes in place, but you must also be aware of the subverbal signs which carry greater weight in their society than many had previously believed - “</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Can I go now? It’s almost lunchtime and Boaranel said he needed me this afternoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m tired Charlie. I can finish this tomorrow, PROMISE. I just need to go grab my hammer okay?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Charlie looks sadly at the only half transalted treaty on the desk. “Very well Cassian, head down, and grab a bite to eat, but I’m afraid you won’t be needing your hammer today to assist </span>
  <b>
    <em>King </em>
  </b>
  <span>Boranel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww no Charlie not another one??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meeting with the Aundarian delegation is a perfect opportunity for you to appreciate the King’s other skills - he is a master strategist at more than combat Cassian, and you can clearly see which skillset gets the most use in day to day administrative ruling. Besides, brokering agreements, where all parties feel satisfied but somehow coming up on top, that was something your father excelled at Cassian. Something I feel sure he would want us to pass along to you.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>There it was. The ghost of his father here to chide him into good behavior. Cassian choked back angry words. It wasn’t Charlie’s fault that he looks at me and sees Dad, he thought. Probably he sees grandad too. But how does he expect me to become someone I barely even knew!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uncle Crast and Uncle Gerald would understand. Uhg only two more months </span>
  <em>
    <span>education</span>
  </em>
  <span> time in the capitol, and then he could be their house for summer break. Uncle Crast would NEVER push back combat training to meet with stupid stuffy delegates. And between him and Gerald, Cassian had learned almost more about the houses’ and religious politics than he did at school!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>“Okay Charlie. Not a problem I’ll umm. I’ll take these.” Scooping up his scribe set Cassian smiled wanly at his aide de foster parent. “After all, ‘A good warrior knows the most potent blow is the one he never had to strike’ “</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>For repeating Charlie’s own truism back at him , Cassian was rewarded with a beaming smile. Was that a tear in Charlie’s wrinkled eye? Oh Hosts, he’d better make his exit quick. “Catch you at dinner Chuck, I’ll let you know how the meeting went!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>